Totalmente diferentes
by Juls Noom
Summary: Hinata es huérfana y al ser adoptada, la trasladan a un colegio de niños ricos, y cosas a las que no había estado acostumbrada y le parecen absurdas surgen en su vida. Sasuke un chico de familia acaudalada disfruta de hacer la vida de Hinata cuadritos. Juntos descubrirán en el otro algo que no esperan y comprenderán que a pesar de ser totalmente diferentes tienen algo en común.
1. Lo desconocido

**_Vengo con una nueva y no tan nueva historia este fue mi segundo fic lo escribí hace seis años y el SasuHina no era bien visto, apenas y empezaba a surgir. Este fic lo subía NarutoSpain y si hay chicos por aquí que leían este fic y que conversaron conmigo para participar en él avisénme ya saben donde escribirme, jeje._**

**_A mis nuevos lectores, les prometo que será una historia escandalosa y llena de aventuras y risas. Espero que sea de su agrado._**

**_A todos mis lectores gracias. Sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo. Incluso si es un simple "genial" o un "contiiii", jajaja. Hablo en serio, aunque espero ver su opinión también. Gracias chicos._**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: Algunos personajes presentaran OOC en algunas ocasiones. **

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Totalmente Diferentes**

Titulo: Totalmente Diferentes

Categoría: Romance

Recomendado: +15

Serie basada: Naruto Shippuden

Personajes Principales: Hinata… Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha y Gaara Ikary

No. de Capítulos: 15 por el momento

Estado: en proceso

* * *

_Sumario: trata de una niña huérfana, que creció en un orfanato y a sus 16 años una pareja acaudalada decide que serán sus tutores temporales, mientras realizan los trámites de adopción, se la llevan a vivir con ellos, pues quieren ser sus nuevos padres y la trasladan a un colegio de niños ricos, y cosas a las que ella nunca había estado acostumbrada y le parecían absurdas aparecen en su vida, llega como la nueva estudiante modelo, pues a pesar de todo creía que la única forma de ser alguien: era siendo la mejor; aun que no tenía aspecto de serlo, pues llevaba siempre los audífonos puestos y la mirada distraída, unos penetrantes y falsos ojos negros que distraían a los demás de lo que realmente ella era. Se encuentra con un odioso muchacho, que para la vista de ella era un presumido y arrogante que solo le gustaba molestarla y hacerle la vida de cuadros junto a sus amigos… pero descubrirá en él la persona triste y ahogada en sufrimiento por haber perdido a sus padres, que se oculta tras esa mascara de seguridad… algo que ella ya había vivido… y comprenderá que a pesar de ser totalmente diferentes tienen algo en común._

* * *

**ÍNDICE**

Capitulo 1: Lo desconocido.  
Capitulo 2: Risitas tontas.  
Capitulo 3: Desagradable decisión.  
Capitulo 4: Felicidad a escondidas.  
Capitulo 5: Hermosas mentiras.

Capitulo 6: Ojos de agua.

* * *

CAPITULO I

**Lo desconocido...**

—¡Hinata, niña, ya levántate! —me decía la voz alterada de una mujer, la cual hizo que pegara un quejido.

Tomé el pequeño reloj que estaba bajo mi almohada y despegué mis ojos para ver la hora eran las 5:00 de la mañana, lo volví a guardar y me tapé la cabeza con la cobijas pues la luz ya estaba encendida _—¿Cómo puede levantarse tan temprano, si ni siquiera ha salido el sol?_ —pensaba metida en las cobijas.

Era uno de esos días diferentes en la vida de un chico huérfano, pues este día conocía a mi nueva familia de hecho había algo raro en ello porque me llevarían a vivir con ellos hoy mismo. La idea no me desagrada finalmente salía de este lugar y sería un gran alivio. Al menos así lo veía.

—¡Qué te levantes! —me gritó de nuevo la cuidadora de turno en el orfanato, quitándome las cobijas, —recuerda que debes ir a ese prestigioso colegio y que al fin tal vez te adopten y me deshaga de ti, pequeña molestia, pero ¿qué estoy diciendo?; eres una gran molestia no me traes más que problemas, ¿cómo es que puedes vivir siempre en las nubes?... —gruño esa vieja amargada mientras yo la remedaba —bla, bla, bla —decía a sus espaldas.

—¡Ya voy! —respondí con mucha pereza, ignorando el final de su comentario pues me lo sabía de memoria.

—Apresúrate —me volvió a gritar tirando mis cobijas al suelo.

—¡Que ya voy! —respondí alzando mi voz, desperezándome con una fuerte estirada de brazos y un gran bostezo.

_Se preguntarán que hago yo en un orfanato, bueno estoy aquí desde que tengo memoria y ya ha pasado mucho tiempo como para recordar el día en el que llegué, soy la mayor de todos los niños que vivimos en este lugar y la única que no fue adoptada cuando pequeña, pues todos los que eran mis "amigos" ya se fueron con sus nuevos padres._

Arreglé mis cosas, extendí la cobija de mi cama y coloqué la almohada, yo me di una ducha y me vestí con el uniforme del nuevo colegio al que pertenecería…

—¡Esa mierda! Colegio de ricos, lo que me faltaba un montón de niños presumiendo su dinero, ¡como si compaginara allí! —me quejaba mientras me ponía una copia barata de converse negras con cordones rojos y de caña alta.

Lo único que me agradaba de ese colegio era el uniforme, consistía en una pequeña falda de color negro, un buzo rojo de tela ligera con el logotipo del colegio en negro en el pecho y una chaqueta que más bien parecía chompa pues no era tan formal y era un poco larga y en un costado del brazo tenía las siglas del colegio "_Academia Estudiantil Wellington_" —leía frente al espejo, —hasta el nombre aniñado —refunfuñaba negando con la cabeza y haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

—Hinata ¿ya estás lista? —gritaba una voz que provenía del primer piso de la casa.

—Bajo en dos minutos —respondí cepillándome el cabello y colocándome un poco, no, no un poco sino mucho delineador negro en los ojos y brillo… tomé una mochilita en la que tenía todas mis cosas y baje las gradas.

—Mi amor, se ve hermosa con ese uniforme —dijo una mujer de cabello rojizo, la cual tomaba la mano del hombre que tenía a su lado, sus ojos eran azules y muy grandes su tez era blanca y mostraba una cálida sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Es verdad! —respondió el hombre que la acompañaba, de cabello muy rubio y ojos verdosos, muy alto y parecía confiado, tenía una mirada muy tranquila…

—Tienes unos hermosos ojos negros —me dijo la mujer de cabello rojizo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias —respondí incomoda por su comentario y bajando la cabeza pues ese no era el verdadero color de mis ojos…

Cuando tenía 6 años…

_—¡Ahh! —Gritaba una niña —no me gustan sus ojos, parece un muerto, son extraños —comentaba ella abrazando a la encargada de la casa que la sostenía en sus brazos._

_—Sí, son feos –dijo otro niño —y tú también, pareces un monstro —completó haciendo que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas._

_—Fea, fea, das miedo, aléjate de nosotros —cantaban el resto de niños mientras yo me tapaba el rostro y lloraba. _

_—Sí, vete —dijeron unas niñas y yo corrí hacia una esquina muy alejada de allí y me puse a llorar. _

_Así pasaron seis años y cuando tenía doce, vendía caramelos y me compre unos lentes de contacto de color negro, pues hacían juego con mi cabello y no llamaban mucho la atención…_

—Hinata, ellos como sabes, serán tus tutores por el momento y cuando se legalicen los papeles serán tus nuevos padres —dijo Mizato que era la encargada de los planes de adopción.

—Sí, entiendo —respondí asentando con la cabeza su indicación.

—Vivirás desde ahora con ellos, como se te había informado —comentó ella extendiendo unos papeles a mis nuevos padres, por el momento, para que firmen que yo saldría con ellos.

—¡Oh! Perdón creo que no has escuchado nuestros nombres yo soy Kushina Uzumaki —articuló la pelirroja que sería mi nueva madre con una gran sonrisa.

—Y yo Minato Namikaze —dijo él mirándome a los ojos y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa —supe que eres muy buena en el colegio y con la guitarra—.

—Eso dicen —musité sonrojándome un poco no estaba acostumbrada a que me reconozcan.

—Bueno vámonos se nos hace tarde —dijo levantándose del asiento y su esposa tanto como yo nos levantamos.

—Te presentaremos a tu hermano, está en el auto —dijo Kushina tomándome de la mano algo que me pareció extraño e incómodo. Llegamos al auto y allí se encontraba un chico de cabellera dorada y ojos azules —Naruto ábrenos la puerta por favor.

—Ella será tu hermana —dijo el rubio mayor que sería mi nuevo padre y Naruto abrió mucho sus ojos al verme.

—Hola, pasa —dijo abriendo más la puerta del auto, en el que yo subí y él se acomodó a mi lado.

—Te llevaremos al colegio Naruto —dijo su madre mientras yo jugaba a bajar y subir la ventana.

—Hina… no importa que te diga así ¿verdad? —dijo Kushina haciendo que mis ojos se dirigiesen hacia ella.

—No… importa —contesté a su pregunta resignada, me gustaba mi nombre completo.  
—Hoy iremos a la casa, conocerás al que será tu nuevo hogar y mañana asistirás al colegio —concluyo la pelirroja volteándose.

—Hai —respondí colocándome los audífonos en los oídos y al cabo de unos minutos Naruto se bajo del auto pues habíamos llegado al colegio, que se veía inmenso, —_con que así es un colegio de niños ricos_.

Llegamos a la que sería mi nueva casa y eso no era una casa, era más grande que el orfanato, y además era muy hermosa, cada color, cada cosa parecía estar en el lugar adecuado para que esta resaltara su belleza, yo me asombrada a cada paso, los jardines por los que entramos eran uno más bello que otro, y al llegar a la puerta de la casa veía como los sirvientes salían…

—Te llevaré a la que será tu alcoba, la primera vez que te ví, trate de descifrar tus gustos y por la forma en que te vestías, no me fue tan difícil —decía mi nueva madre mientras juntas caminábamos y al cabo de un rato.

—Aquí es —dijo abriendo la puerta y yo me quedaba asombrada por lo que veía.

—Kushina eres muy observadora —elogié sorprendida muchas cosas que siempre había querido tener adornaban mi cuarto.

—¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta —sonreí dirigiéndome hacia una esquina de la habitación donde reposaba la guitarra que nunca hubiese tenido de haberme quedado en el orfanato y a su lado una más pero eléctrica, la tome entre mis manos y una lágrima bajo por mi rostro.

—Esa guitarra es un regalo de tu padre —dijo ella sonriendo y acercándose a mí quitando la lágrima con sus manos y yo sonreí.

—Gra… cias —tartamudeé con la voz entrecortada y sentándome en la inmensa cama, en la cual entrarían unos diez niños.

—Te dejaré para que descanses un poco, cuando quieras bajas y si deseas comer solo se lo dices a uno de los sirvientes.

Deje la guitarra a un lado y me puse a inspeccionar la habitación… abrí el armario y entre en el, este estaba lleno de ropa de color negro aunque había un poco de otros tonos, ví en la pared un gran estantería que tenía cualquier infinidad de zapatos de todos los gustos. Salí de allí y observé el cuarto estaba adornado con muchos posters, algunos que no me gustaban los quité; llegué a la peinadora y olí todos los perfumes y me puse un montón de pulseras en las manos y me cambié el piercing que tenía en la ceja. Así poco a poco le fui dando mi toque personal a mi alcoba cuando…

—Señorita la cena está servida —dijo alguien detrás de la puerta.

—Pase —contesté yo para escuchar bien lo que me decía.

—Ok, bajo con usted —.

Junto a la empleada baje al comedor, pues no quería perderme esa casa era enorme.

* * *

Al otro día…

Eran las 6:30 de la mañana y ya estaba lista baje al comedor y mi padre bueno Minato ya se encontraba en ella…

—Te levantaste temprano hoy —dijo él mientras leía el periódico matutino.

—Más bien algo tarde —contesté un poco más relajada, la conversación de la noche me quito un poco la timidez —estoy acostumbrada a levantarme mucho más temprano —concluí.

—Una niña madrugadora —dijo mi padre riendo y yo junto con él sonreí —hoy iras al colegio.

—Sí, pero ¿cómo debo tomar el bus? —pregunté un tanto tímida.

—¿Bus?, no querida Naruto o un chofer te llevara —dijo riendo por mi comentario y yo estaba avergonzada.

Desayuné despacio, sintiéndome algo estúpida por mi pregunta anterior, cómo se me ocurrió que debería tomar bus o metro, y a propósito estaba deliciosa la comida y luego Naruto se nos unió ya eran las siete y media y al entrada del colegio era a las ocho.

—Voy al colegio —avisó el rubio menor es decir mi nuevo hermano.

—Naruto llevas a tu hermana al colegio, por favor —dijo Minato mirando al joven.

—Claro.

—Vamos Hinata se nos hace tarde —dijo el rubio con mucha naturalidad.

—Espera voy por mi guitarra —articulé mientras corría a mi alcoba**. **

—Listo —dije jadeando pues había tenido que correr mucho y el sonrió.

—Te llevo esto —dijo tomando la guitarra y yo mi mochila.

—¿Qué llevas en la mochila?

—Mi cuaderno —respondí yo extrañada por su pregunta, _¿acaso no se llevaban cuadernos a la escuela? _

—¿Y tu laptop?

—Pues no la traigo

—Te espero tráela, eso debería estar en tu mochila y no un cuaderno —articuló moviendo la cabeza en sentido negativo.

Así que volví a correr de nuevo y traje la pequeña computadora en su maletita —listo ¿ahora si nos podemos ir?

Ambos nos dirigíamos a su auto y me asombre al ver que un chico de colegio pudiese llevar un auto tan lujoso, una vez estuvimos dentro… —Na… ruto ¿Cómo es el colegio? —pregunté viendo el piso del auto.

—¡Eto! Normal, como cualquier otro colegio —respondió el rubio simplemente y yo decidí no volverle a preguntar nada, pues prefería eso a que me responda con monosílabos.

Llegamos al colegio y Naruto me indico que debía permanecer fuera del aula hasta que la licenciada me presentara… pasaron unos cinco minutos y pasé.

—Por favor, preséntate —me dijo una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

—Claro —respondí y observe que todos me miraban con mucha atención —soy Hinata, fui traslada de la secundaria San Carlos y tengo 16 años —articulé colocando mis manos detrás y jugueteando un poco con mis dedos odiaba las presentaciones, pues yo no tenía apellido.

—Lo lamento no escuchamos tu apellido —indicó la licenciada y yo me puse muy nerviosa no recordaba el apellido que llevaría.

—¡Hummm! —pensaba y ya había pasado un buen rato desde que me lo pregunto y oí a todos reír y algunos murmullos.

—Uzumaki —dijo al fin Naruto y yo solté un suspiro y la licenciada se rió.

—Así que no recuerdas tu apellido —articuló burlándose, para mí eso no era gracioso, así que la miré con odio —puedes sentarte al fondo hay una sitio vacío —concluyó riendo… y mientras pasaba todos empezaron a burlarse, esas risitas me molestaban, todos tenían su laptop abierta así que hice lo mismo y empezó la clase…

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado el capi_**

**_Gracias por sus comens_**

**_XOXO Yuen_**


	2. Risitas tontas

**Hola pasando por aquí nuevamente, ¿alguién conoce un beta que me puedan presentar que tenga muchoooo amor por Naruto? Es que necesito uno de ur jejej. **

**Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación espero que les guste... tratando de recordar lo que sentí al escribir este capitulo, sólo logré recordar lo mucho que me emocionaba escribir la historia entera. **

* * *

.

CAPITULO II

**Risitas tontas**

Sentía algunas miradas hacia mí, pero no les daba mucha importancia, aunque la clase de psicología nunca fue mi preferida, tenía que prestar atención, no quitaba la vista de mi ordenador pues acomodaba algunas ideas en el block de notas y la licenciada…

—Señorita Uzumaki podría decirme en ¿Qué consiste la psicología fisiológica? —dijo la licenciada con una mirada de estas muy distraída en mi clase.

—La psicología fisiológica es aquella encargada de estudiar el funcionamiento del cerebro y del sistema… —articulaba de pie mientras en el salón no salían de su asombro, _ellos no sabían nada de mí y no dejaría que nadie me lastime, estar alerta a cualquier amenaza era algo que había aprendido muy bien en el orfanato, allí siempre habían niños molestándote y los de ahora no serían un problema_ —pensaba.

—Miren a la cerebrito —decía un chico de cabello y ojos negros como la noche y muchos echaron risitas tontas por debajo, yo por mi parte me limité a sentarme después de oír el gracias por su opinión señorita Uzumaki

—¿Y usted señor Uchiha, que diría de la sicología experimental?

—Es la que aplica técnicas de laboratorio para estudiar, por ejemplo, la percepción o la memoria —respondió el pelinegro haciendo que viera que también era bueno en los estudios y solo hice una mueca de fastidio, mientras sentía que él no me quitaba la mirada de encima…

Así paso el día hasta la hora del receso, fui donde la rectora Tsunade y le entregue algunos papeles que me dio mi padre en el desayuno, y ella me llevó personalmente a mi alcoba en la cual también residía una chica de rosado cabello que cursa en el mismo grado que yo, nuestros gustos no eran tan distintos por lo que vi en las paredes…

Tomé la fruta que había preparado para mí y me senté en un banquito que se encontraba en el jardín de los lirios en el colegio, oía mi música y comía la manzana, no me gustaba comer demasiado así que no había problema en lonchar solo eso, aunque tenía dinero…

—Hola, soy Sakura Haruno —dijo la chica de cabello rosa con la iba a compartir habitación sentándose a mi lado.

—Hola, yo soy Hinata —musité regresándola a ver, ella me daba confianza a demás sabía que teníamos mucho en común tan solo con haber entrado al dormitorio y observar los posters y la música que le gustaba.

—Lamento lo que sucedió en el curso hoy en la mañana —dijo mirando al suelo y jugueteando con el césped —ellos simplemente son unos idiotas y no lo pueden evitar —culminó arrancando un poco de hierba y estrujándola en sus manos con algo de ira.

—No me importa, desde hace mucho que no me importa lo que diga o piense la gente de mi… basta con lo que yo piense de mi misma —pronunciaba viéndola a los ojos y apagando la música.

—Creo que eso está bien —dijo ella sonriendo cálidamente.

—¿Qué música oías, llegaba un poco de la melodía y me pareció conocida? —preguntó subiendo una pierna a la banca y sujetándola con su brazo sin dejar de verme.

—Oía algo de 30 seconds, Paramore y lo nuevo de Evanscence —dije un poco feliz, pues en ese tema sabía que nos entenderíamos muy bien.

—En serio, te gustan ellos, a mi me encantan, ¡nueva compañera creo que seremos grandes amigas! —gritó emocionada levantándose de la silla —¿y ya te asignaron cuarto? —. Me extendía la mano para levantarme.

—Sí, y voy contigo.

—No puedo creerlo, esto es wonderfull.

Caminábamos juntas y nos dirigíamos a la que sería una divertida guarida…

—Las raritas ya se hicieron amigas —decía una rubia que pasaba junto al pelinegro de hace un rato es decir Sasuke y seis chicos más, entre ellos mi hermano.

—¿Qué dijiste idiota? —articuló Sakura muy enfada y yo torcí mi mirada en son de _"¿por qué les haces caso?"_

—Lo que escuchaste o estas sorda —sonrió la rubia muy arrogante y estirada como si fuera la última Cocacola en el desierto y todos sus compañeros se rieron.

—Sakura, ya vámonos, solo son unos perdedores y artificiales —articulé mirando al pelinegro y esperando su reacción, lo haría pagar por su burla en el curso.

—Miren ¿Quién habla de perdedor… la niña que no recuerda ni su propio apellido? —dijo el pelinegro haciendo que mi rostro se frunciera y que me doliera mucho el corazón, no esperaba que me atacara así.

—Sasuke… —dijo Naruto como intentando callarlo, pues él estaba al tanto de lo que me pasaba.

—Olvídalo Sakura, no solo es un perdedor artificial, sino un patán, grosero y egoísta, que no piensa en nadie más que él —casi gruñí mirándolo muy fijo intentado cubrir el dolor que me habían inyectado sus palabras, con frialdad e ira.

Lo esquivé y salí de allí lo más rápido que pude, colocándome la música a todo volumen en mis oídos, aunque no prestaba atención a ninguna de las canciones

—Hinata ¿estás bien? —preguntó la chica de orbes color jade haciendo que los audífonos se me cayeran por el alón que me dio al detenerme.

—Algo —respondí tomando los audífonos —vamos a clase —.

Juntas empezamos a caminar, antes de entrar a clase, tomo mi mano y con una pluma (esfero) escribió en ella una dirección de correo.

—Es para el Messenger así podremos hablar en clase —explicó ella terminado de escribir pues al inicio la vi raro.

Concluyeron las clases y me dirigía a mi habitación —Hinata ¿vas a venir a casa? —preguntó Naruto con un tono de voz suave

—Sakura, voy a ir a mi casa por ropa pues hoy no traje nada, luego regreso.

Iba en el auto con Naruto y me iba a poner los audífonos cuando…

—Perdona a Sasuke, sé que a veces puede ser un completo idiota… —dijo el rubio y lo regrese a ver con rabia por disculparse por su amigo

—No, es un cretino, y si quiere mis disculpas que las pida el mismo —bufé, ahora si colocándome los audífonos y cerrando los ojos como diciendo "_ya no quiero que me digas nada, así que por favor no me hables"_

Ya en la mansión…

—Hola ¿Cómo estuvieron las clases Hinata? —preguntó mi madre con una sonrisa en el rostro

—Normal, como todo primer día —respondí —Yui solo vine por ropa y me marcho luego ¿puedo ocupar un coche para que me lleve? —pregunté moviendo mi pie proyectando una señal de di que si por fa.

—Está bien —dijo la pelirroja y yo le di una abrazo diciendo —gracias.

Empaqué un montón de ropa negra, unos perfumes y algunas pulseras además de las que llevaba, tome la maleta e intente subirla a la limosina que me llevaría pero el chofer el tomo, yo me subí al auto y en poco tiempo estuvimos nuevamente en el colegio.

Caminaba con mi maleta de rueditas por los pasillos del colegio y en eso me agache pues observe que uno de mis cordones se había desatado así que me ataba los zapatos cuando alguien se choco contra mi cayendo y golpeándome muy fuerte —ayyy! —Me quejé, —no puede ser, estas cie… —articulaba viendo a un muchacho que en la mañana acompañaba a Sasuke y él tenía los mismos ojos que yo, plateados y me dio curiosidad saber quién era _¿Cómo no me di cuenta de él en la mañana? _

—¿Estás bien? —dijo extendiéndome la mano.

—Eso dolió, pero estoy bien —articule con media sonrisa en la cara y tomando su mano para levantarme.

—Tú eres Hinata ¿verdad?

—Sí y ¿tú eres?

—Yo soy Neji —articulo mientras se oía que alguien lo llamaba —me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego —concluyo despidiéndose y me quede con la intriga de saber el ¿por qué de sus ojos y de los míos?

—Sakura ¿Qué sabes de Neji? —dije entrando al dormitorio.

—Que es otro engreído como su amiguito Sasuke y el otro ese Gaara, esos tres son más raros y Naruto también entra allí, como que él les da un poco de equilibrio —dijo la peli rosa haciendo que riera un poco por la forma en que lo dijo.

—¡Uuu! ¿Y por qué preguntas por Neji? ¿Algún interés?

—Sí, me interesa saber ¿por qué del color de sus ojos? —dije yo respondiendo a su pregunta y acostándome en la cama boca abajo frente a ella.

—¡Ahh! Eso es genético, sus padres y su hermana también los tienen, de hecho casi toda su familia —respondió ella a mi pregunta, mientras cambiaba de canción con el control apuntando al equipo.

Conversamos un poco más, mientras ella me ayudaba a ordenar mi ropa en el armario y hablábamos de compartirla…

—¿Y esa guitarra Hinata?

—¡Ah! Es mía, mañana la llevare al receso, tu también tocas o piensas que no fije que tu también tienes una —articule guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo…

Días después…

Nos toco clase de gimnasia…

—Chicos la prueba para este mes es de baile en parejas —dijo el licenciado se cabello gris y todas las chicas empezaron a gritar —¡yo quiero con Sasuke, yo quiero con Sasuke, yo quiero con Sasuke! —Y también cosas como… —¡yo voy con Neji!, Gaara es mío —decía otra…

—¡Ash! ¡Qué tontas son! —decíamos juntas Sakura y yo haciendo muecas de fastidio.

—Espero que me toques tú —le dije sonriendo a Sakura —o mi hermano por ultimo así al menos sabría que me van a sujetar si me caigo…

—Los escogeré por orden de lista, y así iba nombrando a cada uno hasta que llego a Sakura….

—Sakura Haruno tu iras con Gaara Ikary —articuló el licenciado Kakashi y los dos hicieron una muestra de fastidio.

Yo suspire, como diciendo ahora con que pelele me tocara y llego a mi nombre —Hinata Uzumaki tu y el señor Sasuke Uchiha irán juntos —articulaba el licenciado.

¿¡Queeé!? –gritamos los dos.

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado el capi_**  
**_De antemanos muchas gracias por sus comens _**

**_Elena: Está Hinata es la Hinata de Road to ninja. Que comparada con la de la serie tiene mucho Ooc jaja. Creo que esperas bien con lo de Naruto. Muchisímas gracias por tu comentario, tratando de actualizar cada vez que corrijo uno de los capítulos y aún así necesito un beta... uff. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo. _**

**_Nn: Que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic, espero qye disfrutes este capitulo y gracias por tu review. _**

**_Elvii: En serio? donde la leíste?, pequeña promesa de terminarla. Ya casi está lista. _**

**_ XOXO Yuen_**


	3. Desagradable decisión

**_Saben nunca he sido buena para las introducciones espero que entiendan si no puedo hablar mucho por aquí, espero que me entiendan. En sus reviews pueden dejar todas sus dudas estaré encantada de responderlas y sus sugerencias me ayudan muchísimo e incluso me dan ideas para continuar mis fics. Gracias minaa. _**

**_Les doy las gracias a todos los que leyeron la historia y más aun a los que la comentaron. Sus comens así como sus sugerencias me ayudan a seguir mejorando al escribir la historia y también me motivan a postearla: Muchas gracias a todos ustedes_**

**_Bueno ahora pasando a la parte principal... aquí les dejo la continuación..._**

* * *

CAPITULO III

**Desagradable decisión**

—¿Por qué con él?... ¿no puede cambiarnos? —no soportaba que me tocara él, por qué de todo el grupo justamente con ese pelinegro ¡ush!

—¡Qué jodida suerte tengo! —se quejó el pelinegro.

—Podría cambiarnos, no compaginamos para nada —dijimos los dos en unísono.

—Pues yo veo que sí —dijo el licenciado después de escucharnos pronunciar las mismas palabras juntos.

—Por favor —supliqué.

—Si los cambio a ustedes, me tocaría cambiar al resto y eso no pasará, así que los dos presentaran juntos la prueba y su tema es el electro-tango —dijo el licenciado Kakashi muy serio dándonos la espalda.

—¡Qué mierda! —dijimos ambos regresándonos a ver de pies a cabeza y haciendo muecas de fastidio y así se terminó la clase, cada uno por su lado… y antes de irme al receso…

—Sasuke, no pienso tener una mala nota, así que hay que ensayar —dije acercándome a su grupito y viéndolo a los ojos.

Ya en el receso…

Sakura y yo teníamos las guitarras y nos fuimos a un jardín a tocar:

_I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive_  
_So I'm going to start over tonight_  
_Beginning with you and I_  
_When this memory fades_  
_I'm gonna make sure it's replaced_  
_With chances taken_  
_Hope embraced_  
_And have I told you?_

—Ahora el coro —dijimos juntas.

—Uuuu —cantó Sakura mientras yo decía la primera frase.

_I'm not going_  
_Cause I've been waiting for a miracle_  
_And I'm not leaving_  
_I won't let you_  
_Let you give up on a miracle_  
_Cause it might save you_

—Eso estuvo genial… ¿Dónde aprendiste? —dijimos en unísono y nos reímos.

—Yo con un tutor ¿y tú?

—Yo en el orfanato —dije muy natural, solamente reaccioné cuando los ojos de Sakura me veían fijo, por lo que acababa de decir pidiendo una respuesta.

—¿Orfanato?

—Sí, yo me crié en uno, de hecho hace pocos días tengo lo que ustedes llaman familia, por eso olvidé mi apellido el otro día, en realidad no me acordaba —dije recordando mi pasado allí, cuando mi vida era más sencilla y no tenía tantos problemas, como con Sasuke, él realmente me irritaba hasta el punto de no reconocerme…

_I got a lot to say to you,_  
_Yeah, I got a lot to say._  
_I noticed your eyes are always glued to me,_  
_Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all._  
_They taped over your mouth,_  
_Scribbled out the truth._  
_With their lies…_

Estábamos cantando cuando…

—Sakura, hay que ensayar —dijo acercándose el pelirrojo que le dieron por pareja de baile a mi amiga, Gaara Ikary, había algo en él que me gustaba pero a la vez me daba miedo…

—Nos vemos luego Hinata —dijo Sakura tratando de levantarse y Gaara le extendió la mano.

—Está bien, deja tu guitarra yo la llevo —concluí mientras guardaba mi guitarra en el estuche y ellos se alejaban.

Guardaba la guitarra de Sakura cuando…

—Hinata, hora de ensayar —me decía Sasuke y yo ponía mala cara _—¿Por qué teníamos que ensayar en el receso podíamos hacerlo en la tard_e? —me preguntaba.

—Solo llevo esto a la habitación y vamos.

—¿¡Te ayudo con una!?

—Está bien —dije yo extendiéndole la mía sin salir de mi asombro y juntos empezamos a caminar yo solo veía al piso igual que él.

—¿Tienes algo de la música que nos tocó? –pregunto al final él y yo lo regresé a ver extrañada.

—¿Qué te hace pensar, que yo tendría tango? ¿Qué no me vez?, demuestro la música que me gusta hasta en cómo me visto —pregunté deteniéndome para verlo.

—Bueno eso es un ¡no!

—La bajaremos de internet —respondí mientras ya llegábamos al cuarto.

—Yo llevo mi laptop —dijo el pelinegro que junto a mi entraba a la habitación y dejaba la guitarra en la cama —te gustan buenos grupos —musitó viendo los posters del cuarto yo solo me limitaba a escucharlo, me parecía increíble que estemos hablando y no insultándonos.

Me puse un pantalón negro más ligero y… —¿vamos? —mascullé saliendo del baño y él me quedo viendo.

—Sí…, al salón de teatro, supongo que no habrá nadie allí a esta hora.

—Como sea, mejor que no haya nadie —farfullé con las manos en los bolsillos de la chompa —_no quiero que me vean bailar hasta la presentación_—pensaba haciendo un movimiento negativo con mi cabeza.

Ya en el estudio buscábamos una canción que nos agrade, yo estaba sentada en una silla y él detrás de mí….

—Espera —dijo Sasuke poniendo su mano encima de la mía pues yo sostenía el mouse de la P.C, la retiré de inmediato y sentí un leve sonrojó en mis mejillas.

_—¿Qué me pasa? Por qué me estoy sonrojando con su contacto… _—pensé, quité esos pensamientos cursis de mi mente y seguí viendo lo que había encontrado Sasuke…

—Esa me gusta —señalé, observando el vídeo de la canción, el cual ya contenía los pasos, aun que tenía unos muy atrevidos, me gustaba la fuerza y la sensualidad que transmitía, que hacía ver en la pareja de baile, una pareja real.

—Es agradable —comentó el pelinegro, dando clic para descargar la canción… —los primeros pasos están separados pero podríamos ensayar los que están ambos—articuló Sasuke y yo me puse de pie para empezar.

El tomó mi mano y la coloco en su hombro mientras con la otra entrelazaba mis dedos y luego soltaba mi mano (con la que coloco la mía en su hombro) y la deslizaba hacia mi cintura, así empezamos con mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora… —1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, y giro, …bien ahora más rápido —dijo él para volver a empezar y lo hicimos muy bien las veces que lo practicamos…

—Ahora este —articulé mientras los dos observábamos con atención el video, ese paso era complicado.

—Aquí va, uno: pie adelante mano cruzada, dos: cambio de manos y giro, tres: abajo, mientras te apoyo en la rodilla, y cuatro: arriba, vuelta y vuelta entre los ¡Ahh! —dijimos en el piso yo estaba encima de él y colocó su mano en mi cintura y se sentó mientras aun me sostenía, pegada a él di un pequeño suspiro y me levanté, no quería que nada sucediera, nada fuera de lo normal.

—Vamos de nuevo.

Esta vez salió mejor, al menos ya no quedamos en el suelo…

—Más rápido —indicó él y en el tercer giro volvimos a caer, sólo que esta vez Sasuke quedó encima de mí, —lindos ojos —me alagó él mientras se apoyaba en una mano y con la otra sostenía mi cintura.

—¡Hmp! —solté sin darle la mayor importancia, odiaba que alagaran unos falsos ojos —otra vez —mascullé poniendo la canción en el inicio.

Así terminó el ensayo de ese día después de dos horas, los dos nos lavamos el rostro él ya se secaba el suyo mientras yo enjuagaba el mío…

—Me prestas la toalla —dije regresándolo a ver extendiendo una mano.

—Perdiste un lente —me respondió él y yo lo mire extrañada, no sabía a qué se refería, —en realidad perdiste un lente —me volvió a repetir y me miré en el espejo traía un ojo negro y el otro plateado.

—¡Mierda! ¡Qué pendejada! —gruñí tratando de ver si el lente aún seguía en el lavamanos.

—Tienes los ojos de Neji —articuló el pelinegro captando toda mi atención, Sasuke no se lo debería decir a nadie, ni siquiera los que iban a ser mis nuevos padres lo sabían.

—Promete que no se lo dirás a nadie —le ordené girando de golpe, mirándolo a los ojos cambiando totalmente de personalidad, una muy fría y decida era la que hablaba.

—¿A cambio de qué?

—Pide lo que sea —dije resignándome hasta a hacerle la tarea pero lo que hizo fue….

—A cambio de que pueda hacer esto cada vez que quiera —dijo tingándome la frente y dándome un beso en los labios, yo abrí mucho los ojos y él empezó a deslizar sus manos bajo mi blusa, lo dejé hasta que llego a la línea de mi ropa interior superior y entonces le di un puñete en el estómago tan fuerte que se detuvo y no podía faltar la cachetada.

—No soy una tonta, Sasuke —pronuncié mientras ya con el cepillo bajaba mi cabello a mi rostro para que tapara el ojo que había perdido su lente y me disponía a salir, viendo que él seguía arrimado a la pared con una mano en ella y con la otra sosteniéndose el estómago.

—Espero que mi secreto este a salvo —le susurré al oído por atrás, tomándolo por la cintura y el sujetó mis manos y se volteó sin soltarlas.

—Deberías temer más por ese secreto —dijo entrelazando los dedos de nuestras manos.

—Confió en ti —dije muy sexy soltándome de sus manos y Sasuke me jaló del brazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla por detrás y salí del lugar…

* * *

_**andrea: Holaaaaa, que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, espero que este capítulo sea realmente de tu agrado. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y si tienes alguna sugerencia o duda dímela estaré encantada de leerla y responderte. **_

_**Karina Bancrofti: Hola leyendo tu mensaje recordé que cuando empecé a escribir este fic y postearlo en narutospain, el SasuHina era toda una revolución y el GaaSaku era algo así como impensable jaja. Espero que te guste el fic está centrado en estas dos parejas. Imagina que no existía ni el Ooc por eso Hinata tiene esa personalidad aunque ahora puedo decir que es la Hinata de Road to Ninja. LOL. espero que disfrutes el capi. **_

_**JSMA-SasuHina: Jajaja, cuando imaginé esa escena al escribirla me imaginaba a los dos como si apestaran para el otro y fuera lo peor que les hubiese podido pasar en el mundo, me divertí escribiendo ese capitulo, que bueno que te haya gustado. En esa época fue como hace unos 6 años ya amaba paramore, me levantaba y me acostaba con su música, ahora cuando la escucho me lleno de recuerdos. Mi disco favorito es Riot y el tuyo cuál es?. Respondiendo a tu pregunta si este es un fic que se diferencia mucho de mis demás fics, por lo general no mantengo a las parejas juntas toda la trama pero esa es un 100% SasuHina. Que bueno que te gusta la personalidad de Hinata en este fic, la verdad es que siempre odié la forma en que la ponían débil e indefensa decidí hacerla fuerte e independiente para este fic. Espero que te haya dustado el capitulo. **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado **_

_**...y de antemano gracias por sus comentarios y sugerencias ^^**_

_**XOXO Yuen**_

* * *

_Escenas del próximo capítulo _

_CAPITULO IV _

_**Felicidad a escondidas**_

_ Pov. Sakura._

_—Me encontraba en la ducha y escuche que alguien entraba a la habitación… —¿Hinata eres tú? ―pregunté cerrando la llave y tomando la toalla. _

_—Sí, soy yo —contesto Hinata y yo salí del baño y la observé tirada en la cama con las manos en el estómago y una sonrisa muy grande. _

_—¿Y esa sonrisa? —Pregunté mientras ella se sentaba, dándome una sorpresa —Hinata traes los ojos de distinto color —articulé acercándome a ella para verle bien los ojos._

_Ya estábamos a punto de salir del estudio cuando…_

_—Tú no me respondiste —articuló Gaara tomándome por la cintura haciendo que lo regresara a ver, lo rodeé con un brazo sobre su cuello y le di un corto beso en ese mismo instante se iba abrir la puerta y yo la cerré con mi cadera —espera… _


End file.
